An emission spectral analysis method and a fluorescence spectral analysis method have been established as an analysis method of a trace constituent. In these spectrum analyses, it is required to spectroscopically detect weak light emission or fluorescence which is emitted from a sample. Thus, as a system for spectroscopically detecting the weak light emission or the fluorescence, a spectroscopic system comprising a spectroscopic element and a photomultiplier tube has been developed.